Public Fanfiction Ideas!
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: A collection of ideas for anyone to write fanfiction from. Each chapter is a different collection of ideas from different fandoms including: Naruto, Supernatural, Harry Potter, and more. More details on how this works in first chapter!
1. About

**Hello Everyone! This first chapter will explain what this "story" is and the rules of this.**

 **So I have lots of fanfiction ideas and simply do not have the time to write them. I also would like to read many different kinds of fanfictions and have a good idea of what I would be interested in. I also know that there are many writers on here who love to write but don't know what to write or have many ideas or are in a writers block. Thus I have come up with this solution.**

 **The following chapters are organized by fandom. In each chapter are lists of story ideas that I thought of or would want to read. If there are already stories out there that have the idea or close to the idea I have written, then please comment the story! If you would like to write the story for one of the ideas I have, then there are rules for that.**

.

* * *

.

 **Rules for Writing from the Ideas:**

 **1)Message me that you are using the idea and which one so I can copy and paste it to you and then let people know that someone is already writing people know someone is already writing it, they can decide if they want to still write it but change it up so it's unique to them. (Also, if wanted, I could put in parenthesis that** _Author_ **is writing** _story name_ **for this idea at the end of the idea so people can go read it)  
**

 **2)Give me credit of some sort please. In the first chapter either at the top or bottom, just put a few sentences about how you got the idea from me and that they should check out my fanfiction. It's just courtesy.**

 **3)You do not have to stick closely to my idea! I simply inspired you! You can ask me for more plot line or advice or ideas for said story that you are writing for the idea, or write it uniquely and all on your own! All I ask is for the idea/inspiration credit (rule 2).**

 **4)Don't judge the ideas I have for fanfiction. You will see an array of horror, romance, erotic, depression, etc stories. If you do not like an idea, simply skip over it and don't write it. Please do not comment some outrageous angry judgement of the ideas. The ideas are not meant to offend. Also, no shipping war(s) comments. If you don't like a couple or pairing, then don't read a fanfiction about them. Simple respect please.**

.

* * *

.

 **If you would like to add an idea to the lists then message me your idea and I will put it in the correct fandom chapter and then put your fanfiction name at the end letting people know it was your idea.**

 **Some fanfictions can be found on other websites, those will be listed next to the ideas. This collection of ideas can be found on my other accounts on other writing sites as well. Go to my profile to see the other sites have accounts where this can be published.**

 **((I have selected the category as "Naruto" because the majority of the fanfiction ideas will be based on Naruto))**


	2. Naruto

1-Itachi spared all the young Uchiha children (anyone under 13). How does this effect Sasuke? He still wants to kill Itachi but will he have a rivalry against the other Uchiha children? Will they help him? Will they split into two groups, Sasuke leading one and rival Uchiha leading the other? **[** **Dark as Night, Red as Blood by Vitalum Vitalis]  
**

2-Jiriya and Tsunade are together and they are Naruto's godmother and godfather. They raise Naruto after his parents die saving him. How would Naruto's personality and life be different if he was rained by two Sanin while the village still knows he's the kyuubi? Would Jiriya stay in the village or would he travel and be home sometimes. Would Naruto's care-takers tolerate the abuse Naruto gets from the village? Naruto's strength (super Naruto!)?

3-Naruto and Sasuke begin to date before he leaves the village, their fight at the founder's river is much more than fights as friends, their relationship comes up, Naruto loves Sasuke and will do anything for him even though Sasuke's need for revenge tears them apart (at their fight naruto begins this up and while they date they have multiple disputes over this). Naruto leaves with Jiriya to become stronger, three years later Naruto goes after Sasuke and is willing to do anything for him. Is their relationship over? The two meet again and battle and shit comes up and theres a kiss and are they back together? Is naruto protecting the traitor of the village because he is dating him? ("SasuNaru: My Black Dalilah" by "PawnedKabuto" on youtube)

4-Sakura is kidnapped by the akastuki while on a mission (retrieve and deliver letters to and from tsusade to gaara)[takes place during shippuden]. She is forced to join the Akastuki or her family and friends will be killed. Itachi is the one to show Sakura all the awful things that will happen to her family and friends in a genjutsu. Sakura joins and is set to basic missions like bounty hunting with Kakuzu or cleaning or letter delivery. Sakura jumps around with the different two man groups because she does not have a partner and so she can be watched. Over time She is set to harder missions where she must kill good people to stay alive herself and protect her family (Hidan/Kisame mock her about struggling and tell her to think of it as killing to protect her family, just in a different way). Sakura is still currently in love with Sasuke and has hope, she hates Itachi for what he did. Itachi and Sakura grow a relationship over this time and eventually fall in love. Sakura hates being apart of the Akastuki and Itachi eventually opens up to Sakura about his true past. This makes Sakura resentful to the village and makes her more accepting of the Akastuki.

5-The akastuki need money. They decide to kidnap girls of wealthy families. They want a ransom to return the girls to their homes. What happens when one girl begins to fall in love with an akastuki member (NOT KAKUZU! Maybe Hidan to cause tension and money arguments?). What happens when her parents pay the ransom but she doesnt want to leave. After paying more money two times, how long can the akastuki hold onto this girl before they must return her. (OC or female character?)

6-Sasuke and Karin did have some sort of relationship (even if it was just Sasuke taking advantage of his sexual opportunities), marrying Sakura (possibly cheating on Sakura with Karin), and then Sakura choosing to raise Sadara (because Karin wasn't ready to be a mother or was not allowed or whatever), and Sasuke living with guilt and pain for the rest of his life concerning his choices. This is partly why Sasuke is barely in the village or shows much affection to Sakura, he is distant because of his mass guilt.

7-Itachi buys a male sex slave. Sasuke is the sex slave. Itachi was adopted as a baby, he doesn't know it's his brother. Itachi is part of a gang the akatsuki.

8- sasuke would visit sakura in secret after he left the village and write her letters. Sakura begins to meet itachi and grows a relationship with him aswell. how will sasuke handle this when he finds out?

9-Kakashi and tsunade divorce. Sakura is daughter. real world


	3. Supernatural

1-After Season six Episode 21 "Let it Bleed". Dean and Lisa end up staying and being together after Dean rescues them from Crowley. Dean deals with paranoia and fear that Lisa and Ben will get hurt again. They try to live as a family while Dean still hunts (but in relatively closer areas so he is only gone for a week at a time and then spends equal amount of time with his family). Ben grows and begins to do his own research on the supernatural beings/demons and how to fight them off and secretly goes through Dean's fighting equipment and things. Lisa also learns basics against supernatural beings (out of Dean's fear) from Dean. This goes on for some time until Lisa gets tired of Dean being so scared of them being hurt and of him leaving so much. Lisa and Dean get into multiple arguments about how to handle this (Dean leaving so much and returning, Lisa's family/friends questions about if he's cheating and why he has so many "business trips", Lisa and Ben ever getting hurt again, wanting to be a real safe family, etc). Lisa wants to be trained so Dean doesn't need to be scared, Dean doesn't want to put Lisa into that kind of life, Lisa says that they already are and can't go back, Dean says she and Ben could be safe and live a normal life if he left, Lisa is greatly hurt and wonders if he doesn't love her, Dean thinks he is bad luck and brings them pain and endangers their lives by simply associating with them, Lisa says that she loves him, arguments and disagreements and insecurities continue to go back and forth. Multiple fights, sometimes Ben eavesdrops and listens to these fights; he feels guilty and responsible and worried and hate this. Ben walks in on one fight and asks them if he could learn to fight to protect them (obviously this conversation doesn't end well). Lisa gets hurt or trapped by a creature while Dean is away (off on one of his 2/3-day demon killing sprees after getting into another fight with Lisa) and Ben uses his skills and secret training to rescue her (obviously demon is not that strong but Ben still shows skills). Dean comes to the scene when Ben is killing the demon and is amazed. After that Dean (and Sam and whoever else) begin to teach Lisa and Ben how to fight off demons and Dean takes them on "family hunting trip" sometimes (although they also do fun things and make good memories unlike how Dean's father was). Family grows together and strong as they hunt demons. When Ben is 18ish, Lisa gets killed by a powerful demon ((follow the show story line?)). Dean goes into awful mourning and depression and hunts on his own (basically telling Ben that he's a man now and can handle himself and whatever else. Dean lashing out in tough love trying to protect himself from getting hurt again). Ben continues to hunt and becomes well known famous Demon Hunter while Dean goes under the radar and no one knows where he is for years. Ben is 24ish and in love. He is also facing a powerful demon ((once again, original show story line?)) and having trouble and endangered. Ben's lover doesn't know about demons. Ben finally understands the internal struggle Dean went through trying to date his mother when Ben was a kid. Dean has secretly been keeping tabs on Ben and is currently in the same town hunting same demon (basically piggy-backing off of Ben in case something goes wrong, Dean knows Ben needs help). Ben is about to be killed while facing the pack of demons, Dean comes in (Dean looks as though he has ages 20 years instead of 5, beard, thin, sad eyes) and saves him. ((Then what? Two stories from this idea or one long story?))


	4. Harry Potter

1-The four founders are reincarnated years after Harry's kids have graduated (so basically the Fourth Harry Potter Generation [Marauders, Harry's, Harry's kids, **reincarnated founders** ]). The four come together as unlikely friends during their second year (knowing each other vaguely during their first year). All four friends begin to tell on another about how they've had strange dreams (of the founding of Hogwarts and of future dark wizards). They slowly begin to realize that there is more to them than the average witch or wizard. (Third year?) the group sneak into the restricted section of the library and are drawn to different sections/books but the reincarnation of Rowena Ravenclaw finds a very old special book. The book tells of prophecies predicted in ancient times. Inside is a prophecy of the founders being reincarnated some day because _(dark wizard, reform of wizarding world, magic exposed to muggles, history doomed to repeat itself, ? ?)_ ((Hermione teachers Transfiguration?, Neville teachers Herbology?, regular history text book mentions something about prophecy?, Grimwauld place is an orphanage/care center for abused witches and wizards?, Legends of Harry Potter defesting Voldemort studied about in regular history textbooks?, salazar slytherin reincarnation explains the original built of the chamber of secrets and what the room was and how there were no bathrooms and what bathrooms were and where located in the building of Hogwarts?)


End file.
